The Chronicle Of the Dawn Caravan
by SomeRandomBoredGuy
Summary: A Yuke and a Selkie. Both are brothers. This is the story of their journey. WARNING: Yuke with MPD present.


This is the first time I'm doing a fanfic, so please give some feedbacks on how to improve this. Thank you kindly.

Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

The sun starts to rise from the cliff, slowly illuminating this quiet village. This calm relaxing mood which is amplified by the flowing of the river, the emptiness of the village and the morning breeze, is broken by the villages alarm clock.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE YOU BLASTED BIRDS!"

That loud, almost maniacal cry, belongs to the residential Yuke, Tide, the self-proclaimed "Guardian of Dawn Against Annoying Birds" or 'GDAAB' for short, who is leaving his village home of Dawn to collect myrrh for the village to have their protection against the miasma for another year, which in Tide's understanding:

"Like giving gangs money for protection against a zombie outbreak" which no one quite understands, especially what a 'zombie outbreak' is.

Anyways, we now turn to Tide's 'humble' home which he shares with his 'very normal' family, which is a huge understatement when said home is a manor fit for a king and has 'Dawn Manor' on the front, and said family being compromised of Mom and Dad whom is a Selkie and Yuke respectively, and little bro Naruga, a Selkie, who seems to be the only normal one along with the parents who are normal aside from Tide.

"Oi Bro Shut it down up there! You're waking up the whole village with your shouting!"

Climbing down the stair's, we see our Protaganist: carrying a small sling bag, wearing the traditional equipment of the Black Mages. For some strange reasons his whole face is covered by a shadow, leaving two glowing eyes and the huge hat reminiscent of the classic Black Mage.

"Sorry for the noise, I kind of went haywire when I saw the birds on my bed- FOOD!"

Looking at his brother who had dashed off to the kitchen after smelling the breakfast made by Mom, who he claims makes the best food in the world, Naruga could only sweatdrop.

Wearing the classic attire of the Selkies, tying up his sky blue hair in a low pony-tail and having the body of an Adonis, made him quite the guy to look at, or in every village girl's eyes, 'Delicious Eye Candy'. What the girls do not know, is that they had a hand in Naruga's physique development: from a young age Naruga had to constantly run away from the village girls to avoid being molested or raped, and the constant runing had caused him to build up muscles in the right area.

Strolling into the kitchen, Naruga's sweatdrop only grew larger as he saw a tower of cleaned out plates in front of his older brother who was petting his stomach. This was yet another mystery of the village, as everyone who saw Tide grow up knew that he ate a village's worth of food every week, and yet was able to stay perfectly fit.

"All right now boys, now that you are done with your breakfast, get ready for the trip, aye?"

"NOOOOO! My Babies! Don't Leave Mama!"

"..."

The silence given to Mom by the family was deafening. Come on, you would too if you saw your mom grabbing on to your feet and trying to prvent you from leaving the house.

After an hour of attempting to pull Mom off of their feets, the brothers finally reach the entrance of the village, where they were greeted by the whole village. They had received many gifts and advice from the villagers, but the advice given by Rolan, the village elder, was most useful.

"Get out of here now, otherwise your Mom's gonna keep you here for eternity and we will be doomed."

Acknowledging his advice and taking great heed to it, the brothers ran to the carriage and got on.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD, JAKE! WE MUST CLEAR HQ!"

With that, the villager's could have sworn that the carriage produced dust tarils and after-images where they had stood.

So begins the adventures of Naruga and his Mad Hat of a Yuke brother Tide as they seek to create Chao-er seek myrrh for the village's safety. Yeah...Hopefully.


End file.
